Yukie Silversnow's Diary
This is Yukie Silversnow's diary. Front Cover If you dare read this, I will freeze you or suck out your soul. This is just a warning. Yukie Entries Aug 21 Hello diary, I've attended school. It seems like everyone's afraid of me, was it because of my mysterious snowy entrance? I thought that would make it surprising, like a birthday party and more awestruck. So far, that boy with an annoying manner and fire powers REALLY displeases me. I gave him a glare and it somehow worked, he didn't bother me the entire school day. I've made new friends, their names were Miyu LaNeko and Fionna Maw. I've met other friends named Ghoulia Yelps and Spectra Vondergeist. It seems like they're not afraid of me and it also seems like they've understand me. Aug 22 Hello again, diary. Today, I almost melted during Mad Science. The teacher ordered my friends to immediately take me somewhere cold, and now i've revived. I've managed to make science fun by using snow, it turns out i've almost froze the entire class with the beauty of my snow powers. Then i've tried dance class, i've shown the class the traditional dance of the Snow spirit, and once again, i've made the class cold with the beauty of snow. Maybe I should be careful for now on and not freeze everyone again. That is all, diary. Aug 24 Hello again, diary. Something sparked inside me, like I was in love. There was this new student, he had ice-related powers (pretty much similar to my snow powers), he was also the son of Jack Frost, his name....was Gray Frost. *sighs* He's really handsome and i think he saw me today....oh my, I hope I didn't look too frighting or worse, I hope i didn't glare! I mean, I looked at him, but I don't know if I glared! What should I do, diary? Dec 17 It's me again, diary. Sorry I hadn't written anything in a while, I was so busy going on dates with Gray. He's so dreamy and perfect, I knew that one day I will have a true love that will always love me for who I am. And he WILL always and FOREVER be MY true love, and MINE alone. Any ghoul who comes between us will face a frozen dea-...I mean doom...I mean....an unfortunate fate. Dec 19 Hello again, diary. Today I made a delicious Booberry pies for everyone, but when I announced it to everyone, it seemed like they didn't like it, but everyone said they loved it. I kept a knife in my kimono just in case.....they need me to cut more pieces.....of pie. I love to bake, I especially love to bake "special" cakes and pies for any student who are coming between me and Gr- I mean being "too friendly" towards Gray. The knife that a had kept in my kimono was not my best knife, I mean it's good, but my favorite is a butcher knife. It's in great use....for cooking maybe. Dec 29 Hello again, diary. Miyu showed me this anime genre call yelloi (monster term for yaoi), and I watched it and it was strangely fangtastic. I had a couple of nosebleeds and I had to into my cold chamber because my face feels like it was hot, but then again Miyu claims it was fanghouling (fangirling). I don't know if I want to get into this genre, I feel like I do. It's better than those sappy love movies, I despise sappy. I'd rather bring "unfortunate fate" for love. 2014 Entries October 2 TBA Category:Diary